In designing bicycles and the like, it is normally the aim of the designing process to minimise the total mass of unsprung suspension elements placed on the wheel side of the vehicle, along with the wheel. This is caused by the need of decreasing the front fork tensions which are transmitted onto the steering column during riding on rough roads. However, in typical constructions of telescopic forks, the total mass of unsprung elements is increased by the weight of the spring and the damper.
In U.S. Pat. No 5,749,590 a front suspension is presented where the elastic and the damping elements are placed in the steering column and controlled by a multiple link pivot mounting mechanism. As a result, the mass of the fork was reduced, and the new transmission allowing for increasing the fork shift in relation to the shock absorber shift was introduced.
Another solution revealed in FR 2690408 patent specification is the motorcycle front suspension mechanism. The mechanism consists of a lever in form of a circular arc leaning on the front telescopic fork cover and allowing for its torsion. The lever is divided into two segments on both sides of the vehicle and is fixed to the vehicle chassis by roller bearings. The ends of the arms are held by counterweights on shock absorbers having the ability to lengthen, and the shock absorbers lean on under the rear fork arms, midway between the wheel axle and the fork pivoting axle. During braking the lever relieves front suspension and at the same time transmits the force onto the rear shock absorber so that the vehicle is kept in almost normal position and its two wheels stay in touch with the ground.